807 Good Bye ?
by chriscarter661
Summary: SPOILER ! Episode du jour bonjour... Bon encore une fois, je me vois dans l'obligation d'écrire ce chapitre tout de suite.. je le reintegrerais dans les Missing Scene au moment voulu...
1. Chapter 1

Sara avait passé les derniers jours a essayer de parler avec Grissom. Elle aurait aimé lui dire à quel point elle était désolée de son comportement. Mais Grissom étant Grissom, il n'avait pas su approcher Sara. SI bien qu'elle se retrouvait dans ce taxi qui l'emmenait à l'aéroport. Elle ne savait toujours pas où elle allait, elle n'avait pas menti à Gil. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester à Vegas. La seule raison qui l'avait poussé à se battre contre elle-même pour rester, c'était Gil. Il avait certainement dû trouver sa lettre maintenant, il devait avoir le cœur brisé et pour ca… pour ca, elle s'en voudrait à jamais. Gil était toute sa vie.

Elle erra dans l'aéroport un long moment. Son téléphone portable n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Elle regardait l'écran, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Grissom. Grissom. Grissom. Il semblait appeler, raccrocher, appeler, raccrocher… sans cesse. Sara finit par éteindre son téléphone. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer toutes ses émotions pour le moment. Non, pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle parte, mais où ? Elle regarda le tableau des embarcations. Elle ne voulait pas partir trop loin, hors du pays. Mais elle ne pouvait pas aller trop près non plus. Boston. Boston. Cette ville semblait l'appeler. Grissom avait passé un mois à coté, à Williamson… Pourquoi elle n'irait pas là bas elle aussi ? Boston.

De son coté, Grissom ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était enfermé dans son bureau depuis plus d'une heure, la lettre serrée entre ses mains. Il avait dû appeler Sara une bonne centaine de fois. Au début, ca sonnait dans le vide, et au bout d'un moment, il tomba directement sur son répondeur. Il avait dû lui laisser une trentaine de messages. Tous très court, genre « Sara ? Rappelle-moi. » « Sara, chérie… S'il te plait. » »Sara ? ». Il ne voulait pas lui laisser un long message, il voulait lui parler. Il voulait la voir. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras. Il voulait sentir encore une fois ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pourquoi était elle partie ? Où était elle ? Allait elle bien ?

Au bout d'une heure supplémentaire, Brass vint frapper à sa porte. Personne n'était venu le voir. Hodges avait fait circuler la rumeur… Plus que la rumeur, il avait été témoin d'une scène tout à fait étonnante. Sara qui s'était littéralement jetée sur Grissom, devant lui. Alors il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en parler à Wendy, qui en avait parlé à Mandy, qui en avait parlé à Archie… et tout était revenu aux oreilles de Brass.

« Gil ? »

« Pas maintenant, Jim. »

Brass entra quand même dans le bureau de Grissom. Celui-ci était assit derrière son bureau. Il tenait toujours la lettre à la main.

La rumeur était passée par les oreilles de Judy en route, qui avait alors rajouté qu'elle avait vu Sara partir, les larmes aux yeux, et qu'elle avait laissé une lettre à Grissom… ce qui était étrange vu qu'ils vivaient ensemble et tout et tout… Du coup, la rumeur était repartie de plus belle. En moins de deux heures, et pendant que Grissom essayait desesperement de contacter Sara, tout le labo était au courant que Sara était partie.

Entre temps, Ronnie avait trouvé la veste CSI de Sara dans son casier, avec le petit mot « Bonne chance ». Elle n'avait pas compris tout de suite, mais après elle avait vu l'étiquette de Sara dans la poubelle. Et après, elle avait entendu les rumeurs… et d'un coup, tout vu d'une clareté… Alors la rumeur repartie une nouvelle fois : Sara était partie. Sara avait démissionnée. Sara… avait quitté Grissom. Sara avait quitté Grissom ?

« Quoi ? » Brass ne comprenait pas ce que le jeune policier lui disait.

« Sidle est partie, elle a quitté le labo. » reprit le policier

« Comment ca ? »

Brass regarda sa montre. Il était 2 heures du matin. Pourquoi est ce que Sara serait partie en plein milieu de la nuit ? Oui, bien sur, elle était d'après midi maintenant, mais elle travaillait avec l'équipe de nuit pour…

« Il parait qu'elle a quitté votre ami. » continua le policier.

« Pardon ? »

« Elle a laissé une lettre à Judy, la réceptionniste. C'est Mike qui me l'a dit. Mike, c'est le chéri de la meilleure amie de Judy. »

« Je ne comprend rien. »

Excédé, Brass laissa le policier au milieu du couloir et partit droit dans le bureau de Grissom. En chemin, il entendit les gens murmurer. Il entendit des bribes de conversation « Sara… partit… démissionnée… Grissom… Pourquoi ?... hannah…. » Et c'est là qu'il déboula dans le bureau de Grissom.

« Gil ? »

« Pas maintenant, Jim. »

« Alors c'est vrai ? »

Gil releva les yeux sur son vieil ami qui se tenait devant la porte.

« Gil ? »

« Jim… »

Grissom ne pouvait pas articuler un mot. Il n'allait pas pleurer. Non, Grissom ne pleurait pas. Sara était en vie. Sara était en vie. Sara était en vie ? Depuis quand ne l'avait il pas vu réellement sourire ? Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il le savait. Elle avait essayé de lui parler et lui, lui, il était resté planté là, sans rien dire, sans essayer de la soutenir.

« Gil ?... Où est Sara ? »

Grissom secoua la tête. Tout se bousculait. Il fallait qu'il la trouve. Mais par où commencer ? L'aéroport ? L'aéroport. Mais l'aéroport était immense, comment allait il la retrouver. Il reprit son téléphone une nouvelle fois… Il allait l'appeler encore une fois quand son téléphone vibra dans ses mains. Il regarda l'écran. Sara. Il se leva d'un bond et repoussa Brass dehors, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Sara ? »

Silence. Respiration saccadée. Elle pleurait. Il l'entendait pleurer.

« Sara, chérie ? Où est ce que tu es ? »

« Je ne peux pas… »

« Sara, s'il te plait. Où est ce que tu es ? »

« A l'aéroport. Je m'en vais. »

Grissom entendit des bruits derrière elle, puis il entendit un message de l'aéroport « Mesdames, Messieurs, les passagers à destination de… »

« Gil, je suis désolée. »

Non ! Non ! Elle avait parlé en même temps que la voix. Où allait-elle ?

« Sara. Où est ce que tu vas ? S'il te plait. Où est ce que tu vas ? »

« Je te rappelle plus tard. »

Et elle raccrocha.

Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ca. Brass rerentra dans le bureau.

« Gil ? »

« Non, Jim… Non. »

Grissom passa devant son ami et sortit du labo sous le regard abasourdi de tous ses collègues présent.

_TBC ??? On verra a prochain épisode, si je suis inspirée un peu plus.. A moins que je ne craque pendant le weekend sous l'impulsion de toutes vos reviews… A voir_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon allez, une minuscule petite suite... Juste comme ca en passant... Plus ce soir ou demain ou jamais, je ne sais pas... Je vais réfléchir..._

Grissom était complètement perdu, mais ce n'est pas pour ca qu'il se lamenta sur son sort en restant enfermé chez lui. Non. Sara était partie, mais elle allait revenir. Ca ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Quelques jours plus tôt elle lui avait dit qu'elle rappellerait, alors Gil gardait son téléphone sur lui, prêt à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit à lui répondre. Il continua à aller travailler, il continua à manger, à boire… à vivre. Mais vivait-il vraiment ? Il ne savait pas où elle était. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait. Mais elle allait le rappeler. Les jours passèrent. Et au bout d'une semaine, son téléphone sonna. Sara. Il était chez eux en train de nourrir Hank quand le téléphone sonna.

« Sara ? »

« Salut. »

« Ca va ? »

« Hm, hm. »

Silence. Que devait-il dire ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler.

« Chérie… »

« Je suis à Boston. »

Silence. Que faisait-elle à Boston ?

« Tu… Tu veux que je vienne ? »

« Non. »

Grissom s'était assis dans la cuisine et Hank avait posé sa tête sur ses cuisses, comme si il avait compris que sa maîtresse était à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Tu manques à Hank. »

« Il mange ? »

« Pas les premiers jours. Mais maintenant ca va mieux. Il a mangé un peu aujourd'hui. »

« C'est Madame Andrews qui le garde la nuit ? »

« Hm… Non, je l'emmène au labo avec moi. »

« Au labo ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas l'emmener là-bas. »

« Il y a des tas de choses que je ne voulais pas faire avant mais que je suis prêt à faire maintenant. »

Pourquoi avait il dit ca ? Parler de Hank l'avait détendu. Elle avait fait des phrases. Elle lui avait parlé. Et maintenant, de nouveau ce silence.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Non, mon cœur, c'est moi. Je suis désolé. J'aurais du… »

« Griss… Gil, non. »

Griss ? Elle allait de nouveau l'appeler Grissom ? Ca faisait deux ans maintenant qu'elle ne l'appelait plus Grissom en privée. C'était Gil maintenant, Gil, chéri, bébé, mon amour… Mais plus de Grissom, mis à part pendant les heures de travail.

« Je te rappelle plus tard, Gil. »

Et elle raccrocha de nouveau.


End file.
